maxs_electric_companyfandomcom-20200213-history
Max
We will be back after these commercials '' - Max's TV catchphrase '' Max is a character from the Max's Electric Company franchise. He is the main character and host of the series. He was voiced by Jim Cummings. Allies | Everyone, David (Best friend), Pencil, Match, Ice Cube, Eraser Enemies | Lucy (partly), Evil Max Likes | Windows XP, Inanimate 2000's Film Appearances The Siri Movie Max appears in 3 segments of the 49-minute film. In the first segment, Max learns from Smee that he got himself a new iPhone 4s. But Max already knows that. Later then, Smee tries to figure out that Max thinks Smee is annoying. Then Max makes Smee run away. Then Max says to Siri "Siri, how did Smee run away" and Siri says "Because you say he's annoying" In the second segment, Max now learns from Tigger that Siri should stop. Being rude, Max tells him, Tigger, "She's my assistant, you can't destroy her". After apologizing to Tigger, Max knows better to be polite and not tell him he makes Max weak. In the third segment, Max really shouldn't say that Walt Disney character Tigger makes him weak. Personality After the last few television episodes, Max has been a smart, polite, and sometimes bossy attitude. Like in Season 4 Episode 5, he tried to force Thibault to upgrade to Windows XP. Thibault said "I will not upgrade". And Max just kicked him in his foot. =Relationships= Windows Since 1995, Max has a relationship with Windows. First using Windows 95, he started to like it at first, But in January 2015, he started to hate Windows 95. On November 30, 2014, which was Season 4 Premiere, he proves that he hates Windows 95. Uses Computers Max mostly uses the computer more than watching his dream show, Inanimate Insanity. He has a IBM ThinkCentre from 2006. He mostly uses that the his other old Pentium 3 computers. Like his Compaq Deskpro EN, the monitor was dead. It was a Packard Bell monitor. In 2006, he replaced it with a eMachines monitor and worked. Compaq Compaq Deskpro EN The Compaq Deskpro EN is Max's oldest computer. All of his ENs are a Pentium 3, which is Max's least favorite processor. Packard Bell Packard Bell Legend 402CD Max's Legend 402CD still works fine. He bought it a decade ago and still works, surprisingly, but the floppy drive is broken because of Lucy, who broke it. Sue Ellen replaced it with her IBM floppy drive. But that was almost a decade ago. He bought that in April 1994. All those other events happened on July 18, 2005, and July 30, 2005. Packard Bell Legend 822CDT Sue Ellen bought his Packard Bell Legend 822CDT in January 1996 (19 years ago). His 822CDT was given away in 2008. In 2012, he found the old 822CDT after it was given away in 2008. Packard Bell Legend 1510 Supereme The Packard Bell Legend 1510 Supreme was one of Max's favorite Packard Bells. Bought in 2000, Max enjoyed the Packard Bell 1510 Supreme. He had it for over 15 years and for the longest time ever. Packard Bell 884 This 884 was bought in 2005. He had it for over a decade. Toshiba Satellite Pro 410CS The Toshiba Satellite Pro 410CS was and is Max's favorite Toshiba. Even though he's not a fan of Toshiba, He has a Toshiba C655D from 2011 that he sadly does not use anymore. Toshiba Satellite T1910CS Max bought that in 1994. He upgraded it to Windows XP in 2002. He still has it. Compaq Evo N400C That is Max's last Windows XP. Category:Good People Category:Heroes Category:Friends Category:Nice Category:Deceased Category:Males Category:Windows XP Fans